The Devil's Wedding night
by Corosive frog
Summary: Little dirty story that came to my mind watching Ascension and thinking about an old legend. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Hello, everyone! This thing is inspired from an old french canadian legend I've been told when I was a kid about the devil who seduced a girl at a party and took her to Hell at midnight. Chapter one quite mild, but chapter two coming.

Finding a date is already damn hard, but now I've got to find a man to settle down with! Oh, that's not that I want to, but my rich family wants it. So, I have to find a rich guy to satisfy my rank and I need one that's also a hot stud to satisfy me, period. He'd need to be smart too, I've endured enough, more than enough guys, rich or not that start undressing me as soon as they see me but once they had me in their beds once, (sometimes, when action just got started) cowardly run away, once they lit a libido they cant handle like a fire that ran out of control, out of their control.

So I went to the M., a nightclub of old Quebec city. It's a rich place, near Chateau Frontenac and all. I thought; ( If I'm not sure to get a man with what it takes in bed, better make sure he has what it takes in his wallet) but even those low expectations were disappointed. You see, you got money there, you got more money than you can expect, but to find someone with brains, good luck! What you got there? Hollywood movie star, rich daddy's boys, pro fuckin' hockey players who try to score in bed for the same reason that they score on ice; to fell just a little worthless than they know they are. And I had to settle for one of those! After a few minutes, I had about all I could humanely take of these hotshot jocks, so I decided to go take a smoke outside.

Up to then, that was the best part of the evening, well, the only good one: a good smoke in a dark alley in the cold November air, that air that remains cold even after it's inside you, in your lungs and the steam, that just seems to be everywhere. It was a very film noir atmosphere.

There he appeared, in the dark. He seemed like made of thin air, build from the fog that covered the city. I swear it; I did'nt saw him coming from far, he just appeared in the fog and walked towards me with his blue, yet fiery eye, blonde, but so damn tenebrous. I'm pretty sure he didn't had any feeling of the cold, since his black trenchcoat was open, showing sexy abs (not too big, just matching with his narrow frame) that I followed all the way to his low beltline, probably rising less than an inch over that superb part I was already thinking about but that was hidden in jeans, loose jeans, letting me wonder about his sexy butt. I almost thought he was gay, since it's always on gay porn that you see men like these. When his face was just inches in front of mine, he said;

-Quebec! La ville du Froid. It may be the city of the cold, but it can get damn warm with another kind of heat.

I tried to put together an answer but I was speechless. I barely realized that my cigarette felled from my mouth and ended up between my feet. He asked me;

-So, do I but you a drink?

And I was barely able to push an hesitant "y...yes" form my numb mouth before we got back inside.

In the club, we were still surrendered by the same empty beings, but this time, it was different. I had someone with me, someone that triggered the envy of all the other girls and made their hotshot boyfriends jaleous.

There was such energy, coming from that guy's gut. Whatever it was, it was like it grabbed me in mine, pulling it (my gut, or to be more precise, my mid section) toward his body. He wanted me to. I knew it. I knew that he was undressing me with his eyes, I knew it and it was making me wet. I wondered if he was hard. I knew he wanted my gut to. He wanted it and was just waiting for us to be alone together to take it.

We finally kissed. He put his exquisite red lips on mine and I stopped thinking. They really tasted like blood. They were so red that I was not surprised. Besides, the taste of it was good, very good, and I just don't have any words to describe the kiss. He had total control of my mouth and I sure didn't wanted to regain it from him. I abdicated him my body, left him toss and taste my tongue and my mouth with his. I gave him total control and he took it.

I was like unconscious while he played with my mouth, but I noticed one thing, and it was because it was more than good; the two little points he teased my lower lip with. The sharp canines I was about to discover and that he was smoothly rubbing against my lip. He was not bitting...yet...but I could feel his canines tease me.

The embrace came to an end and we separated, both with each other's saliva upon our lips. He was even hotter like that. Just as I thought I couldn't possibly be more turned on, my arm brushed on his abs, just above the part I wanted to see and a shiver ran on my body, from toe to head. I wanted to rub lower, and he wanted me to, I knew it, when he looked deep in my eyes with his kinky, yet incredibly sight.

A bead of saliva still sparkling on his lower lip, he asked me, with a seductive foreign accent I only noticed then;

-I'm staying in Quebec city for a while and I have a room at the Chateau Frontenac. Want to come with me?

-Oh, yeah! I said, without loosing a second. I was much less inhibited. Wow! I bagged me one helleuva guy! He's so damn hot, plus he much be rich, since he stays at the Frontenac.

Minutes after we left the bar, the many churches of old fortified Quebec rang midnight and the handsome stranger disappeared just like he appeared, taking me with him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a large, soft bed. I was naked, but covered by a black blanket. I knew that was a rich very rich place since there were four columns of stone all around the bed, with red drapes hanging from them. Actually, everything in the room was red, everything. Where was I? In hell? Well I was certainly not in the Frontenac.

-Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you here?

As if he knew the fear that was in my heart, someone spoke. That was the hottie from the nightclub, naked (and damn hot) leaning against one of the columns. He was looked at me with these lascivious fire eyes of his, but I still was a little scared;

-W…who are you?

As an answer, he just smiled and said;

-You know my name, In fact, you know more than one name for me. Just seek, seek deep in your memory and you'll find out who I am.

Just seeing his eyes, that I have not exact word to describe, his grip that he had on me as soon as I saw him, only one being could have such an effect on me;

-D…Dracula?

The handsome vampire nodded.

-I have many vampire wives, but I prefer to have pleasure with mortals, and I know you like that kind of pleasure. You'll also like what I'll soon make of you.

Gee! He's a vampire, and he wants to bite me. What should I think? There was that fear, that fear of death, but on the other hand, I wanted it. I wanted it as much as I wanted his body back in the bar, but should I fear? I wanted to go out to find a guy to settle down with, and here I am, with a vampire. Thinking about all these mortal hotshots, I guess I'm better here. At lease, I may have a guy for me, a little devil to match the little demon I am.

There was only one way to find out. I reached for him, on the side of the bed, and started to handle that superb prick of his. It was not hard yet, but it became as I started licking on the red tip, then steadily suck on it while I was working my hand up and down the shaft.

Gosh! That was so turning me on, to feel him get hard in my mouth, and to know that it was I who was turning him on so much, I just wanted to make him harder. I kept working my wrist up and down, but moved my mouth as well, so inch after inch, I had all of that big cock of his in my mouth, until the tip of it was deep in my throat and I heard a loud moan over my head.

I knew he liked it, but I got back on the tip, so I could suck harder, and I felt a cold hand play with one of my breasts, that was so perfectly cupped in his hand. He played with my nipple, pinching it, tickling it, and it got hard in mo time.

I lay on the bed, to give him more room to play with my breasts. That splendid cock of his popped out of my mouth, hitting the sexy abs I desired not too long ago.

Then it was like he was jumping on me, attacking me with his mouth wide open, his vampire fangs showing. He rushed it on my breasts. Was he going to bite? I hoped so. I wanted it, I wanted it so much, but no. Instead of biting, he sucked gently on my nipple, while I felt his cold fingers on my cunt, that was already wet.

I lifted his head off my breast, kissed his head softly and licked my way down his neck, down his hot chest and down his abs, until mi tongue reached the tip of his cock, that was still as hard as when I left it.

Him? He never stopped playing with my cunt. That was, good, so good, to feel him gently pinch my clit, but not as nearly as good as what was coming. He lay on the bed, telling me to lie above him, but with my cunt on his face, so he could lick me while I blew him. He didn't need to ask it twice! Gosh! I wanted it. He couldn't have possibly teased me more than when he spend seconds, that seemed like an eternity, just looking at my cunt, that he had spread wide open with his fingers. I even felt his breath on it. He gazed at it, just like he probably gazed at a beautiful neck just before biting it.

Then he started sucking on my clit. Sucking so hard that I almost thought he was going to rip it off with his mouth, but that was good, oh, soo good…my clit became like a ball of energy, containing all that I had in my body. He just needed to rub it with his tongue a bit, and I came, numb with pleasure. I couldn't feel any other part of my body but my clit, while my head was lying numb between his thighs.

My body was still stirred by spasms of pleasure as he brutally entered two fingers inside me, making the orgasm last longer. He rammed it in and out, and in and out, giving me no mercy, good thing since I didn't wanted any, like he knew I liked it rough.

He crawled from under me so he could fuck me doggy style, there again, he made it rough. Every time he came in, it was like he rammed it all the way to my throat! Almost like he stabbed me with it, but it gave me way …way ore pleasure than pain. I felt his dick rub fast against the walls of my vagina…so good…it was sending waves of pleasure all over my body, weakening my arms and I laid flat on my chest. That gave him full sight on my ass hole, and he started to push a finger in, just as I thought I couldn't possibly be more turned on and have more pleasure. That must have excited him as well since I heard him moan loudly. My only regret was that I couldn't see that happen; his prick being violently shoved in and out of my wet hole while he had a finger up my ass.

And he turned me on my back and I could finally see it happen. He kissed me passionately again and I could taste my juices upon his lips. He gave a few more strokes, the last ones before I heard especially loud, bestial moans as I felt his dick, inside me, being moved by heartbeat-like waves as he was filling me with vampire sperm and collapsed over my, between my spread thighs.

-Pleasure from mortals, just as I like it.

I was not gonna be a mortal for long, as soon as he found his breath, he lifted his head off my chest and bite me in the neck, just as I forgot about it. I felt his teeth sinking in my flesh, my blood being drained out as immortality was injected in. I had stopped being a mortal to be one of them, one of his.

Then he smiled at me, with my own blood running on his chin.

-Ah, you're not the first mortal woman I drink from, but you… you stay with me for the rest of the day, away from the sunlight that you'll never see again. I'll take you to your first hunt tonight. After that, I want you in my bed again.

A whole new life, a whole new death, had begin for me.

Incredible! I went to that bar with the idea of finding a man and I ended up Dracula's new bride. Well, can't say he's not a good shot, can't say I'll hate to live forever and drink from mortals either. Can't say he can't keep up with me in bed. We're a perfect match! We're both adrenaline-fueled monsters, and damn glad to be.

And I'm supposed to be damned, If that is damnation, why be afraid of it? I can finally say I'm happy. I'm with someone that's good for me, on what you can call my wedding night…

The devil's wedding night.


End file.
